I Wanna Be Bad
by Dirty Talkin' Edward contest
Summary: Reserved Bella lives out a fantasy as the sexy bad girl for a night. Edward is only too happy to help her. Entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward contest.


**Contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward Contest**

**Title:** I Wanna Be Bad

**Pairing:** Bella and Edward

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Reserved Bella lives out a fantasy as the sexy bad girl for a night. Edward is only too happy to help her. A contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward contest.

**Disclaimer:** The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The moment I step inside _Club Twilight_, the pulsing bass of the loud music assaults me. I slowly move away from the door, looking around at the other people in the club. At the bar, I see attractive men and women seated close together, obviously flirting with each other. On the dance floor, couples move together in synchronized rhythms.

Almost no one seems to be alone, as I am, and I feel totally out of place. This isn't my scene. Even back in college, I rarely went out unless Alice dragged me.

I close my eyes, taking a deep breath as I try to psych myself up. This is what I wanted — to be someone else for a night. To be the sexy bad girl that attracts the hottest guy in the club. To let myself be swept away by him. To do everything that people are referring to when they say, "_Don't do anything I wouldn't do._"

I look down at my short, tight dress, admiring how the silver sequins seem to flicker under the club lights. From up above, my cleavage looks amazing in the wrap-style top. As I'm just average height for a female, the men here should get a pretty good view. For once in my life, I _know_ I look good.

I'm still not much of a dancer, but I summon all of my courage and make my way to the dance floor, finding a small open space near one edge. I watch the other young women, trying to imitate the way their hips sway, hoping that I don't look ridiculous.

After a few minutes, the song changes to a slow, sensual beat. I close my eyes, letting myself just feel the music. I'm startled when something hard touches my back.

"Don't stop on my account," a velvet voice whispers in my ear, as a pair of very male arms encircle my waist. _That didn't take long._ One of his hands moves to my hip, moving me slowly in sync with his hips behind me. I can feel the heat from his hard, muscular chest against my back. And he smells absolutely amazing.

My heart is racing. Needing to feel him, I raise my left arm, reaching behind me until I touch the back of his head. I finger the soft strands of hair, feeling his hot breath on my neck as we sway together.

"You are so fucking sexy," he says in my ear. "Look at those tits in that dress." I smile to myself; I knew it.

When the song changes again, he releases his tight hold on me, spinning me around to face him.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Even in my three-inch heels, he towers over me. He's dressed in black jeans, and a black button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, revealing the colorful ink on his forearms. More importantly, the top few buttons have been left open, the wide 'V' exposing a sexy chest with just the right amount of light brown hair — and just enough ink to make you wonder what else is hiding under his shirt.

My eyes finally travel above his neck to meet his, and he smirks at me. "Like what you see, baby?" I don't have a chance to answer before he's pulling me close. My arms instinctually fold around his neck as I stare into a pair of twinkling green eyes.

I think we're moving, but I'm paying attention to nothing but him. Surely he must be the hottest guy here! Besides those beautiful eyes, he has perfect cheekbones, full pouty lips and a jawline to die for, even covered in a two-day growth of beard. His hair is a riotous mess on top of his head, the lighting in the club bringing out reddish highlights in the brown.

But it's the eyes! The eyes that are staring into mine. Well, mostly — they also flicker down to my cleavage on a regular basis. He's eyeing me the way a predator would eye their prey. And I want to be his prey.

His large hands rub up and down my back as we dance together. After another song or two, he gets more bold, dropping them lower and lower on each pass until he's squeezing and massaging my ass cheeks. I'm initially embarrassed that he's doing this on a crowded dance floor, but if I look around, I can see the other couples dancing as close as we are.

Suddenly, he pulls me even closer, grinding his pelvis into me. Oh my God, he's hard! I gasp, trying to take a step back, but he shakes his head, not letting me get away.

"Feel what you do to me, baby? You make me so fucking hard."

I bite my lip, feeling myself flush at his bluntness.

He raises one of his arms, brushing my hair back, then buries his face in my neck, where his stubble scrapes against my sensitive skin. I shudder when he places a soft kiss beneath my ear. The entire time, he's grinding his hard cock into me, just where I want to feel him.

"Turn back around," he whispers, his lips just brushing my ear. "I want to feel that sexy ass."

I turn immediately, crying out as I feel his hard length nestle between my cheeks. His hands rub along my abdomen, his thumbs just brushing the bottom of my breasts, while his lips continue their assault on my neck.

I have no idea how long we dance like that. All I know is by the time he takes my hand and leads me from the dance floor, beads of sweat are trickling down my face and I'm aching for him. I've never wanted a man this much.

He leads me toward the bar, finding us two seats together along one end. I pull my small purse from around my neck, setting it on the bar top.

"What are you drinking?" he asks me.

"Oh, um, just a Diet Coke." I need something cold to cool me down.

He narrows his eyes, waving the bartender over. "She'll have a Slippery Nipple. And get me a shot of tequila."

The bartender nods. "With salt and lime?" he asks.

"Abso-fucking-lutely."

As the bartender walks away to get our drinks, I turn to my sexy companion. "Um, I don't usually do shots."

"You'll like it," he replies, leaving no room for doubt. "Trust me."

I bite my lip, wondering if I should decline the alcohol and keep a clear head tonight. But that's what the usual me would do, and I'm not her tonight.

I'm startled when he reaches out, pulling my lip from between my teeth. "Do that again, and I'm going to take you right here on the bar in front of everyone."

My eyes widen as the expression on his face leaves no doubt that he's a man of his word. I _should_ be terrified, but I'm so turned on right now that I just might let him.

When the bartender returns with our drinks, I pick up my glass, sniffing the liquid inside it before taking a tentative sip.

"It's a shot," he says, those eyes laughing at me. "Bottoms up, baby!"

I take a deep breath, tilt my head back and drink it up. "Fuck!" I sputter as the liquid slides down my throat.

He laughs out loud. "My God, that's about the most sissy shot there is."

I feel my face flame in mortification, but as I lick my lips, I realize it actually _was_ pretty good. "Are you going to drink that?" I ask, nodding toward his untouched glass.

"Why, do you want it?" he smirks.

"No, no, um, I was just wondering."

"Come here, baby," he says, crooking his finger. I don't even hesitate before scooting my stool closer to his.

He reaches out, brushing my hair back to expose my neck, then tilts my head back. Staring into my eyes, he leans forward, licking my neck right along my pulse point before picking up the salt shaker and shaking salt over the spot he just licked. Setting down the salt, he picks up the glass of tequila, licks the salt off of me, then downs the tequila in one gulp before sucking the lime into his mouth.

Slowly, I straighten my neck, trying to control my breathing. That has to be the single most erotic thing I have ever felt. I'm ready to get the hell out of here and let him have his wicked way with me.

His hand reaches out to the back of my head, pulling me in close. "You taste fucking delicious," he whispers in my ear. "Before the night is over, I'm going to taste every part of you."

I swallow hard, staring at him as he pulls back. And then I feel his warm hand on my knee. His fingers make small circles as he slowly moves his hand up my thigh, underneath my dress, still maintaining eye contact with me.

"What the fuck are you wearing?" he asks when he fingers reach the top of my thigh high stockings. He finally looks away from my eyes, looking down to stare at my exposed thigh. "Goddamn, I want to feel these legs wrapped around me while I pound my big, thick cock into your sweet pussy."

I stare at him, my brain not sure whether it's more shocked or aroused by what he wants to do to me. The rush of wetness I feel between my legs says my body knows exactly what _it_ is feeling, however.

"Edward is the name you'll be screaming every time I make you come tonight. What's your name, baby?"

"My… what?" I ask in confusion.

"Your name," he repeats.

"Um, B—Bella," I stutter.

"Well, Beautiful Bella… I think you are only pretending to be innocent. I think you're actually a vixen, a lioness pretending to be a lamb." _I think you've got that backwards._

He smiles as I continue to stare at him, letting his fingers move off the sheer material onto my bare thigh. I feel my breathing pick up as they move closer and closer to my lacy panties.

"Do you want me to touch you, Beautiful Bella?" I nod. "Say it. Out loud. Do you want me to touch you? Do you want me to make you feel good? Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers?"

"God, yes," I moan like a wanton whore, too overcome by lust to remember we're in a bar full of people.

"Can I get you anything else?" the bartender asks, his interruption knocking me back to reality.

"I'll take another shot. And the lady here wants a Screaming Orgasm."

My eyes widen; I can't believe he just told the bartender that. Edward looks over at me, unable to hold in his laughter. "It's a drink, baby."

"I—I knew that," I reply, embarrassed.

"Sure ya did," he replies with a wink, one hand back on my thigh while the other trails down my chest between my breasts, leaving goosebumps in its wake. "Mmm… I love the way your blush goes all the way down under that stunning dress. I want to see exactly how far it goes."

"Here you go, Edward," the bartender says as he sets our drinks in front of us. Edward reaches into his back pocket, pulling a few bills out of his wallet.

"You, um, come here often?" I ask. "He knows your name."

"I come here when I'm looking for a little action," he says, his fingers caressing my cheek. "But I've never found anyone as beautiful as you."

So his words can be sweet as well as dirty — a heady mixture. I am putty in his hands. I lean closer, needing to feel those pouty lips on mine, but he pulls back, picking up my glass and handing it to me.

"Drink up."

I sniff it carefully before downing the drink in one swallow. I squeeze my eyes closed, shaking my head as the alcohol moves through my system.

"It's good, right?" Edward smirks. "That ought to relax you."

Suddenly his arm is around me, pulling my bar stool right up against his. "My turn."

I expect him to go for my neck again, but instead he ducks his head, pulling the top of my dress away until my bra is exposed. My breaths come fast and shallow as he licks the swell of my breast along the edge of my lacy bra. He sprinkles the salt, licks me again, and knocks back his tequila, finishing with the lime.

I watch as he licks his lips, staring into my eyes. "Fucking delicious."

I try to think of a proper — or any kind of — response, but then he reaches out, grabbing the back of my head and pulling me toward him. "Taste it," he whispers, before licking my lips. I suck my lips into my mouth, watching as his eyes darken.

And then he's finally kissing me — hard, insistently. I instinctively open for him, moaning as his tongue touches mine. I can taste the burn of the tequila in his mouth. As we share a passionate kiss, he takes my right hand in his left, pulling it toward his groin. I try to pull back in shock when I feel his very hard — and very large — erection underneath my hand. "Feel how hard you make me?" he groans.

Edward kisses me again, and I brazenly keep my hand on him, rubbing back and forth over the bulge in his jeans. "Fuck," he curses, shoving my hand away. "You've got me so worked up, I'm gonna come in my pants. It's your turn now."

I have no idea what he means by that, until his fingers start creeping up my thigh again. He's not really going to… finger me… in public? _Is he?_

I nearly jump out of my seat when Edward's fingers brush along my panties. The normally reserved, uptight — ok, Alice always says I'm a prude — Bella would _never_ let a man do this in public, but tonight's wannabe bad girl…

"Mmmmm… you're so wet; your panties are soaked. That's so fucking hot. Is that all for me, baby?" I nod helplessly as his fingers rub up and down the crotch of my panties. "Well, you are a dirty girl, aren't you? Getting off on a guy fingering you in front of hundreds of people."

"I'm not—"

My protests are cut off by his lips attacking mine. His long fingers slip underneath the lace, stroking me, probing at my entrance. I wind my arms around his neck, kissing him back just as urgently. I want him — badly.

And then just as suddenly his hand and lips are gone. I'm panting as I stare at him, watching as he brings his fingers to his mouth, sucking on them while his eyes roll back in his head. "Just as I thought, you're fucking delicious _everywhere_."

He stands up, adjusting himself. "Come on, baby," he urges, holding his hand out to me. I place my hand in his and slide off the bar stool, grabbing my purse. I'd follow him anywhere.

With his arm around my shoulders, Edward leads me through the throngs of sweaty people. I expect we're heading toward the entrance of the club, but then I see we're in a dimly lit hallway near the bathrooms. He continues past them toward what appears to be a fire exit.

Is he taking me _outside_? Where anyone could see us?

Just before we reach the emergency exit door, Edward pushes open a door off of the hallway, flicking a light switch just inside the room. I follow him inside and he closes the door behind me, locking it. I look around at my surroundings; we appear to be in some kind of storage room.

"Come here, Bella," he says — the lust in his voice is unmistakable.

Nervously, I set my purse on a shelf and step closer to him, wondering what exactly he has planned for us. Whatever it is — I'm game.

"Do you want this?" he asks, one hand tenderly caressing my cheek.

I nod, and he raises his eyebrow. "Yes," I answer hoarsely. "I want you."

"Fuck, yeah."

With little prelude, he pulls me into his hard chest and his lips capture mine. I kiss him back greedily, unable to get enough of him. At some point he picks me up, one hand behind my head keeping me from slamming it into the wall behind us. I wrap my legs tightly around his waist, needing to feel his hardness against my needy center.

"Fuck, so sexy," he mumbles when his mouth finally leaves mine to kiss and lick along my neck and collarbone. I cry out when he shoves the top of my dress out of the way and pulls the cup of my bra down, dipping his head to take my aching nipple into his mouth.

Edward shifts his arms and I realize he's trying to put me down. I reluctantly unwind my legs from around him so I can stand. He kneels in front of me, his hands reaching underneath my dress to grasp the sides of my panties, carefully pulling them down. When they reach the floor, I step out of them.

"A thong, baby? I knew you were a vixen," he smirks. "These are mine now," he announces, stuffing them into the left front pocket of his dark jeans.

As he stands up, I reach out, unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands and tugging it from his jeans. I allow myself a few moments to explore his very fine chest before my hands move to the button fly, releasing his erection from its denim prison.

"On your knees, baby," he commands.

I quickly follow his order, letting him help me tug his jeans and boxers down to his knees. I lick my lips at the first sight of his hard cock, long and thick and leaking pre-cum from the engorged head. Edward takes it in his hand, rubbing it against my lips to spread his pre-cum all over them like lip gloss. "Show me what a good cocksucker you are, baby."

I gasp at his dirty words, but I'm eager to show him that I can do this just as well as any other woman he'd meet here. I take his length in my hand, licking from base to tip. He hisses as I take the head into my mouth, sucking as hard as I can.

"Fuck, baby, your pretty little mouth looks so good around my cock."

I rub my fist up and down his shaft, twisting it on each pass, as my tongue swirls around the head, over and over. "Take it all in, baby. Come on, let me see my cock moving down your throat. Show me how much you want it."

Edward definitely has the largest cock I've seen in person, but I try as hard as I can to fit it all into my mouth. Of course, I fail spectacularly, having to pull back when I start gagging. He doesn't seem to mind though. His hand moves to the back of my head and he begins slowly pumping his cock in and out of my mouth.

He makes a strangled noise as I allow my teeth to scrape gently over his cock on one pass. "Fuck, you look so hot with my cock in your mouth. Do you like it when I fuck your mouth, baby?" I hum my response, smiling at his reaction to the vibrations. I find myself getting more and more turned on by the power I seem to have over this beautiful man.

"Enough," he finally moans, pulling away from me and helping me to stand. "I want to come inside you, mark you as mine. I need to feel you come around my cock. Do you want that, baby?"

"Yes," I whisper, never so glad that I get the birth control shot as I am now.

He swiftly turns me around, bracing my hands on one of the storage shelves. Lifting the bottom of my dress up to expose my backside, he rubs his hands over my cheeks, dipping a finger down occasionally to taunt me.

"Mmmm… what a sweet round ass you have. You look so good spread wide for me like this, ready and waiting for me to fuck you."

Finally he takes a step forward, and taking his cock in his hands, he rubs it between my legs from my entrance up to my clit. I expect him to push inside any moment, but he doesn't.

"Edward, stop teasing!" I yell impatiently, immediately mortified by my own neediness.

He chuckles, pushing just the head of his cock inside me before pulling it back out, over and over again. "Who knew you were such a little cock slut? Innocent lamb, my ass."

I moan, feeling like I'm going to burst if he doesn't just fuck me already.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Beautiful Bella?"

"Pleassee…"

"Do you want me to fuck you _hard_?"

"Yes… God, Edward!"

He makes one, two, three more passes along my slit before suddenly I'm filled to the brim with his large cock. "Ungh…" he groans when he's fully sheathed inside me. "That's it; stretch that pussy just for me," he says as he pulls out and pushes back in slowly.

"Hang tight, baby," he warns before he starts to move at an almost punishing pace. "Fuck, so tight from this angle. I wish you could see how this looks, how well you take my cock."

His cock feels so, so good moving inside me. He's being rough with me, but no more than I can take. It's been several months since I've been fucked anything like this. "More," I plead.

"Mmmm… baby, you feel so good," he moans as he speeds up his thrusts. "So hot and wet and tight around my big cock. I could fuck you all day and not get tired of this."

I nearly fall to my knees when he pulls out suddenly. "Why did you—"

Edward spins me around, practically dragging me over to a pile of boxes. He picks me up to sit on the edge and is buried inside me again in one thrust.

"I want to see your face when I make you come," he explains. "Now wrap those legs around me." I eagerly follow his instructions, careful not to poke him with my heels. I can't help crying out as he resumes his fast pace from earlier.

"Look down, baby. Look at how beautiful this is, my cock moving in and out of your pretty pussy. It's like you were made for me."

I look down at us and he's right — it's so erotic to watch him fucking me. With every thrust he's hitting my g-spot now and I can feel myself hurtling quickly toward the most intense orgasm of my life. The thrill of doing this in a club full of people — though I know he locked the door — is making it even hotter than it would otherwise be.

"Fuck, so good. You're gonna make me come, baby. Come on, get there with me," he orders, pistoning his hips wildly.

I have no idea how he still has the ability to speak. All I can do is grunt incoherently as he reaches down with one finger to rub my clit.

"Come on, baby!" he cries desperately. "I need you to come on my cock; let me feel you pulsing around me. I want you to scream my name. Let everyone in this fucking club know who's making you feel like this."

Obediently, I scream out his name as my orgasm rushes through me, clinging tightly to his arms to hold myself up as my body shudders with pleasure again and again. If I'd known being a bad girl was this much fun, I would've done something like this a long time ago.

"Fuck, fuck, so fucking tight," he moans as he continues to thrust into me. "Can't… hold it." And then he's grunting loudly as he comes inside me, hot spurts of semen coating my insides.

He pulls out, gasping for breath, then takes a couple of steps back, bending over to rest his hands on his bare thighs.

"Jesus Christ," he groans as he begins pulling his pants up, tucking himself back inside.

Feeling thoroughly fucked, I gingerly slide off the pile of boxes and straighten my clothing, trying to put myself back together as best I can. All of my girly parts are still tingling from the things he did to me. I step over to the shelf where I left my purse and pick it up.

"What are you doing?" he asks as he buttons his shirt.

"Um, looking for something to clean up with."

He snatches the purse from my hands, setting it back down. "Leave it."

"But… but your… cum is running down my leg."

"Leave it," he insists. "Let every man in this club see it and know what I did to you. Let them know that you're mine and they can't have you." _Why is that so hot?_

"And make every woman want to _be_ me, right?" I chuckle.

He laughs. "You said it, not me."

Edward unlocks the door and pulls it open, motioning for me to go ahead of him. I'm still unsure about walking out into the club without cleaning up, but I shove my inhibitions to the side and step out into the hallway. He closes the door behind us then takes my hand, leading me back to the bar.

"Can I get a beer, Jared?" he orders, sliding onto an open bar stool and pulling me to stand between his legs.

I place my hands on his shoulders, letting him pull me close. He kisses me, softly at first, but then it turns needy. "I am not nearly done with you yet, baby, but I'm parched." He brushes his fingers through my hair, pulling out one of my long curls and twirling it around his finger. "God, you're so beautiful. You know, even without the mess on your thighs, everyone in this club knows what we just did — you look like the very definition of 'freshly fucked'," he says with a wink.

Once Edward has paid for his beer, he lifts the bottle to his mouth, tipping his head back as he downs half of it in one large swallow. I watch his Adam's apple, fascinated by the way it moves as he swallows. He grins when he sees me watching him.

Edward sets his beer down on the bar then crooks his finger at me until I step closer to him. "How does it feel to not be wearing any underwear?" he whispers in my ear.

"I feel naughty," I admit. "This isn't something I've ever done before."

"Still trying to convince me you're innocent, huh?" he winks. He grasps my face in his hands, kissing me deeply. I taste the bitterness of his beer as his tongue tangles with mine. "Are you gonna let me take you home?" he asks when I'm about ready to climb onto his lap. "There's so much I still want to do to you. You won't be able to walk straight by the time I'm through with you."

Heat blooms in my face as I think about his promise — or is it a threat?

"Are you ok to drive?" I ask, ever the responsible one. I'll call us a cab right now if it'll get him inside me again faster.

"I'm fine," he nods. "I think I sweated out the tequila back in the storage room." He picks up his beer again, and this time I can't resist leaning in and licking his throat as he swallows.

"Whoa, baby!" he shouts, laughing as he pulls away. "Fuck, I about spilled this all over myself. Trying to make me remember that awesome blowjob you gave me?" He rubs his thumb along my kiss-swollen lips. "You'll get your chance again soon, I promise. Now behave."

I pout a little, watching as he finishes his beer, setting the empty bottle back on the bar with a flourish and standing up. "Let's get out of here," he whispers in my ear.

Edward leads me toward the front entrance of the club, nodding to the bouncer as we step outside. My hand is held tightly in his as he walks with purpose across the parking lot, stopping at a silver Volvo parked underneath one of the street lights. He opens the passenger side door, then leans in, digging around in the glove compartment until he pulls out a couple of napkins.

"Uh, cloth seats," he shrugs. "You can clean up now."

I laugh, trying to look dignified as I clean up the drying mess from my upper thighs, hoping like hell that no one else is standing around the parking lot to see what I'm doing. When I think I've got it all, I slide into the passenger seat and Edward closes the door before heading around the car.

I sit nervously as he pulls out of the lot, still unsure of his sobriety. Once we're on the road, Edward reaches his right hand across the center console, settling it on my thigh.

"We should be there in less than ten minutes with the traffic this time of night," he says. "Wanna bet I can get you off before I pull into the garage?"

"You're supposed to be driving!"

"Oh baby," he chuckles. "I'm fucking awesome at multi-tasking."

Another protest dies on my lips as his fingers creep up my inner thigh. I cry out when he finally touches me just where I'm needing him.

"Spread your legs a little, baby." I comply without hesitation, closing my eyes and just enjoying what he's doing to me. I feel one long finger push inside and then another as his thumb circles my clit.

"Look at you, all flushed and horny. You gonna come on my hand, baby?"

"Y—yes," I moan.

"Mmm… maybe I'm not ready for you to come yet. We're only halfway there." And the ass pulls his hand away! I reach over, grasping his hand to put it back where I need it. He makes me shameless.

Edward chuckles. "Ok, baby, I see I've created a monster."

The stoplight turns red in front of us and he slows the car to a stop, turning to me. "Let's make the most of this, shall we?" And with that, he starts fucking me with his fingers in earnest. I can hear the sloppy, wet sounds as his fingers move in and out rapidly.

"Are you gonna come, baby?" I nod, moaning. "Maybe I should make you wait until I get you home."

"No!" I shout. "Please, please let me come."

"That's it, beg for me." I scream in frustration as the light turns green and he has to direct some of his attention back to the road. "Go on, ride my hand, finish yourself off," he orders.

Too far gone to be self-conscious, I do as he says, crying out when my orgasm hits. Edward continues moving his fingers slowly as I come down from my high. I'm shaking, trying to pull away when it gets to be too much. Finally, blessedly, he pulls his hand out from under my dress, licking his fingers.

"As soon as I get you home, I'm gonna taste that sweet pussy directly with my tongue," he promises. "I didn't have any dessert tonight." _Yes, please._

Just a couple of minutes later, we're pulling into a garage and Edward shuts the car off. I open the door, but my legs are so shaky I can barely stand. He quickly comes around the car to help me up, then leads me into the house with his arm around me.

"This way," he directs, guiding me through the house. He stops me in front of the couch, then moves to stand behind me so he can unzip my dress, pulling it off my shoulders. When I step out of it, he tosses the dress onto a chair, then spins me around.

"So fucking beautiful," he whispers, dragging his fingers along the edge of my bra. I try not to be self-conscious of my near-nakedness. "I believe I promised you something, didn't I?"

He walks me backwards to the couch, directing me to lie down before climbing on top of me, lying between my spread thighs.

"Why am I practically naked while you're still fully clothed?" I pout.

He laughs, helping me to unbutton his shirt before tossing it aside. "Better?" he asks with a smirk.

"Much better," I agree, running my fingers over the lines of ink on his pale skin.

Edward takes my hands, holding them up above my head as he stares into my eyes before lowering his face to me and kissing me softly.

"What happened to that passionate, aggressive guy from earlier?"

"He's trying not to blow his load in 30 seconds," he chuckles. "You are so fucking sexy. I just want to spend the rest of the night making you scream my name." He kisses me again. "Over and over." He grinds his hard cock into me as if to make his point.

"I wouldn't complain," I reply breathlessly.

"Vixen," he replies, shaking his head before capturing my lips in a steamy kiss. When he lets me go, I wrap my arms around him, scratching my nails up and down his back as we trade kisses. Eventually he leaves my lips, kissing down my neck to the swell of my breasts.

"As pretty as this is, it has to go," he growls, reaching beneath me to unhook my bra. "Let me see those gorgeous tits." He pulls my bra down my arms, tossing it to the floor. "Fuck, I love these — they're perfect." He squeezes a breast in each hand, brushing his thumbs over my nipples before sucking lightly on them, just enough to tease me.

Edward pulls back abruptly, scooting down until his face is poised right where I'm aching for him. I'm really glad I shaved tonight. He picks up my legs, draping them over his shoulders, and rubs his hands along my hips.

"I have been wanting to do this since the moment I saw you on that dance floor. I am gonna make you feel so good, baby."

"Do it," I whisper.

He winks as me, then spreads my lips with his thumbs, licking me slowly from my entrance up to my clit. "Fuck, your pussy is sweet. I could eat you out all night." The tip of his tongue teases me endlessly before he sucks my clit into his mouth.

"God… Edward," I moan, thrashing beneath him. He switches back to long licks, not letting me fall over the edge. His stubble brushes along the sensitive skin of my thighs as he moves — I'm going to have beard burn, but I couldn't care less. His hands trail up my torso, massaging my breasts lightly while his mouth continues to keep me right on the edge.

"Please," I whisper. "Please let me come."

"God, I love it when you beg," he growls before poking his tongue at my entrance.

I whimper when he starts fucking me with his tongue, reaching down to pull at his hair, holding his face in place against me. "Needy bitch, aren't you?" he says with a wink before sucking my clit into his mouth again.

"Uuuhhh… fuck, I'm coming… Edward!" I scream out my orgasm, breathing heavily. He brings me down slowly before pulling away, licking his lips. I could definitely let him do _that_ all night.

In a flash, Edward is up off the couch, removing his pants. I lick my own lips when his hard cock is released from his boxers, bouncing up and hitting his toned stomach.

"Get on your hands and knees," he orders. I quickly turn over, bracing my hands on the arm of the couch and kicking off my shoes. Edward kneels on the couch behind me, rubbing his large hands up and down my back, then down lower to caress my ass.

"Look at you," he groans, "Spread open and waiting for me. You're fucking dripping — I can see it."

He takes his cock in his hand, rubbing it along my slit to collect the wetness. "Do you want me here, baby?" he asks, poking at my entrance.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Or maybe… _here_," he suggests, rubbing it over my back entrance.

Is he really asking…? I don't answer, hoping he changes the subject. A prudish girl can't completely change overnight, after all.

"Tell me what you want, Bella!" he yells, tapping my ass with the palm of his hand. "Do you want my cock? Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, yes," I reply desperately.

I cry out when he's suddenly buried inside me in one thrust, He pulls all the way out before plunging in again — hard.

"Fuck, you are so tight," he growls. Edward braces his hands on the arm of the couch next to mine and begins thrusting into me. He's completely surrounding me and I love it. "You feel so good, baby," he moans. "Fucking perfect."

Edward gets up to his knees, holding onto my hips as he speeds up his movements even more, pushing me forward with each thrust. "Has anyone else ever made you feel like this?"

"N—no," I answer honestly. No man could ever own my body the way he does.

"Good answer. I fucking _own_ this pussy."

I'm getting closer and closer to a climax when he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me up until I'm on my knees too, my back to his front. His hips never stop their frenetic pace. I turn my head to the side and our lips meet, unable to get enough of each other despite the awkward angle. One hand remains tightly wrapped around me while the other moves down to stroke my clit.

"You are so fucking hot, baby. Let go, I want to see you come on my cock."

Edward slides down to sit on his heels, bringing me with him, while he continues to thrust up into me and make me crazy with his fingers. He was absolutely right about the multi-tasking.

"Are you gonna come?" he growls. I nod, having completely lost all ability to speak. "Let me feel you, baby. Let me feel you squeezing my cock."

Moments later I'm flying, my orgasm rocketing through me.

"Fuck, fuck, I can feel you coming… God…" he pants moments before I feel _him_ coming deep inside me. He thrusts shallowly a few times before finally he stops, hugging me close to him. My head falls back onto his shoulder as I try to catch my breath.

"Where have you been all my life?" he chuckles once he's able to speak.

"Waiting for you to sweep me off my feet," I reply honestly.

"Mine."

"Yours," I agree.

* * *

**Hosts' note: Show the author some love by submitting a review. Please don't leave hints or theories about the identity of the author, or ask them to contact you—we're an anonymous contest, and this may lead to disqualification.**

** Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. Want more info? Follow our twitter account at DirtyTalkEdward**

**Public voting: August 13 2013 to 27 August 2013.**


End file.
